


Illustration for The Inevitability of Time

by procoffeinating



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Art, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, but then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sometimes finds himself dreaming about grey-green eyes and pink lips and red, red flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for The Inevitability of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Inevitability of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114210) by [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/pseuds/dhampir72). 



> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/)

.

.


End file.
